leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cassiopeia
Cassiopeia kann keine Schuhe kaufen, erhält aber dafür Stufe}} |ms}}, was insgesamt in (4 Stufe)}} |ms}} resultiert. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| pro Stufe, bis zu einem Maximum von auf Stufe 18. |video = |video2 = }} }} | }} |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nach einer sekündigen Verzögerung, tränkt Cassiopeia den gewählten in , das an allen getroffenen Gegnern für 3 Sekunden |ap}} anrichtet. |leveling = |Schaden pro Sekunde| }} |description2 = Cassiopeia erhält |ms}}, das über 3 Sekunden abklingt, wenn Giftexplosion einen trifft. |leveling2 = %}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} | }} |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Cassiopeia spuckt vor sich einen Bogen aus acht Giftbolzen, die jeweils für 5 Sekunden eine aus erschaffen, wenn sie den Boden treffen. Miasma hat eine Mindestausführreichweite von 500 Einheiten. |leveling = |description2 = Das verursacht jede Sekunde |ap}} an allen sich darin befindlichen Gegnern, diese und wendet eine an, die mit der Dauer des Miasmas abklingt. |leveling2 = |Maximaler Schaden| }} %}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Cassiopeia attackiert den gewählten Gegner mit ihren Giftklauen und verursacht (4 Stufe)}} |ap}}. Wenn Doppelzahn das Ziel tötet oder das Ziel stirbt, während Doppelzahn im Flug ist, so werden die zurückerstattet. |leveling = |description2 = Sofern das Ziel ist, verursacht Doppelzahn |ap}} und Cassiopeia für Stufe}} Leben|hp}}. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| ausgelöst: ** ** ** ** |video = Cassiopeia-E.ogv |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = Winkel |custominfo = 80° |description = Nach einer kurzen Verzögerung verursacht Cassiopeia in der gewählten Richtung vor ihr an allen getroffenen Gegnern |ap}}. |leveling = }} |description2 = Gegner, die Cassiopeia währenddessen anblicken werden für 2 Sekunden , alle anderen im Zielbereich werden stattdessen für die selbe Zeit um 40 % . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| zählt die Richtung, in die er bewegt und nicht in welche Richtung er schaut bzw. sein Schild hält. ** Für und vergleichbare fixierte Rotationsfähigkeiten, zählt die Richtung, in die sie vor Beginn der Rotation schaute. ** Für zählt die Richtung, in die er währenddessen schießt. ** Für und zählt die Richtung, in die sich währenddessen bewegen. |video = Cassiopeia-R.ogv |video2 = }} }} cs:Cassiopeia en:Cassiopeia es:Cassiopeia fr:Cassiopeia pl:Cassiopeia pt-br:Cassiopeia ru:Кассиопея zh:卡西奥佩娅 |Hintergrund= Alte Geschichte immer das berühmteste Mitglied des Haushaltes war, so sieht die Du Couteau-Familie auf eine lange Geschichte im Dienste Noxus’ zurück. Es wurde schon oft behauptet, dass kein Soldat sich je so glücklich schätzen konnte, mit zwei Töchtern gesegnet worden zu sein. Seine Jüngste, Cassiopeia - ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass ihr die Killerinstinkte ihrer Schwester fehlen - wurde am Hofe für ihren vornehmen Charakter gleichermaßen wie für ihre Eleganz bewundert. Ebenso gerissen wie schön, war die geborene Verführerin nie weit entfernt vom Arm irgendeines ausländischen Würdenträgers und entlockte mit ihren Täuschungsmanövern den Lippen selbst der misstrauischsten Attachés ihre Geheimnisse. Als die noxische Kampagne zur Befriedung der Barbaren im Norden nahezu zum Erliegen gekommen war, streckte Cassiopeia ihre Fühler nach einem Diplomaten eines Stammes aus der Freljord-Region aus. Sich ihrer leichten Beute sicher, machte sich die gewiefte Verführerin daran, ihn zu umgarnen. Er lehnte es jedoch ab, sich ihr anzuvertrauen, bis sie einen Eid der Verschwiegenheit auf sein Schwert - eine seltsame Waffe mit einer schlangenartig gewundenen Klinge - geschworen hatte. Sobald ihr Stelldichein vorüber war, versorgte Cassiopeia ihren Vater mit Informationen über den Widerstand der Barbaren. Als sie diese Nachricht enthüllte, überwältigte sie eine Welle der Abscheu. Sie schrie vor Qual, als ihre seidenweiche Haut sich zu Schuppen verhärtete, ihr wallendes Haar dick wie Leder wurde und ihre manikürten Fingernägel sich zu Klauen verformten. Wie im Trance überfiel sie eine Gruppe entsetzter Diener und riss sie innerhalb eines Herzschlags in Stücke. Anschließend erinnerte nichts mehr an diesem mit Blut besudelten Wesen an den hinreißenden Juwel am Hofe Noxus’. Sie hatte sich in einen Schrecken irgendwo zwischen Frau und Schlange verwandelt. Da sie nun nicht länger ihre bisherigen Aufgaben erfüllen konnte, verließ sie den Hof und ging in die Liga, damit sie Noxus weiterhin auf den Richtfeldern dienen kann. }} |-|Liga-Bewertung= Kandidat: http://forums.euw.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=81451 Datum: 10. Dezember, 20 CLE ;Beobachtung Cassiopeia gleitet mit nervenzermürbender Grazie den herrlichen Korridor entlang, während das Schaben von Schuppen auf Marmor jede ihrer Windungen in dem leeren Flur begleitet. Ihre eleganten Rundungen und ihre imposante Haltung zeichnen zusammen mit ihrem schlangenartigen Körper ein schreckenerregendes Bild. Die erlesenen Züge ihres Gesichtes, umhüllt von den Merkmalen des Kopfes einer Kobra, strahlen eine kalte Zielstrebigkeit aus, während der Schwanz einer Schlange sie geradewegs zu ihrem Ziel bringt. Einen Moment hält sie vor einer großen Tür inne, deren Flügel je ein Panther ziert. Über der Tür ist eine Inschrift in den steinernen Bogen eingelassen: "Der wahre Gegner liegt im Inneren." Ihre Augen verengen sich, als sie die Gravur liest. Cassiopeia streckt einen krallenartigen Finger nach der Tür aus. Bei der Berührung öffnet sich diese mühelos und gibt den Weg in die Finsternis frei. Einen Moment lang späht Cassiopeia zögernd in das vor ihr liegende Schwarz, bevor sie sich zusammennimmt und hinein gleitet. ;Betrachtung Sie fand sich in ihren Zimmern des noxischen Anwesens wieder, das sie ihr Zuhause nannte. Ein eleganter Vorhang verlief durch die Mitte des Raumes, ein Schutz vor neugierigen Augen. Dort, auf der anderen Seite des feinen Stoffes stand die unverkennbare Gestalt ihres Vaters, General Marcus Du Couteau. Sie sah ihn sehnsüchtig an, verehrte alles an ihm, von seiner imposanten Militärrobe bis zur perfekten Haltung eines Soldaten. Er trat vor und streckte eine Hand nach dem Vorhang aus. Ein Moment der Panik. Ganz gleich, wie oft sie es ihren engsten Familienangehörigen gestattete, sie zu sehen, überkam sie immer ein Gefühl der Angst und der Abscheu. "Sieh mich nicht an", jammerte Cassiopeia. Der General erstarrte für einen Moment. Dann wurde seine Stimme streng: "Du bist meine Tochter, Cassiopeia. Und du bist schön." "Lügner", zischte sie und wandte sich ab. Sie konnte das Rascheln der Vorhänge hören, als er näherkam. "Tochter, sieh mich an", bat er inständig. Widerwillig gab sie nach und wischte sich mit einer bösartig anmutenden Klauenhand ihre Tränen vom Gesicht. Sie sprach nicht. "Cassiopeia", fuhr er fort, während er einen Schritt nach vorn ging, "ich wurde vorgeladen. Es ist eine ernste Angelegenheit, die ich nicht ablehnen kann." "Nimm Schwester mit. Sie kann dich beschützen", schluchzte sie. Marcus schüttelte seinen Kopf: "Katarina kann nicht zurück. Die Angelegenheit mit Ionia ist noch nicht geklärt und ihre Pflicht gegenüber der Liga zwingt sie, zu bleiben." "Vater, solltest du nicht zurückkehren, werde ich allein sein", bemerkte sie. Der General streckte seine Hand aus, um das Gesicht seiner Tochter zu berühren, doch sie schreckte zurück und drehte ihm erneut den Rücken zu. Seine Stimme wurde kälter als Stahl. "Du bist eine Du Couteau, Cassiopeia. Du hast Noxus gedient und Noxus kümmert sich um seine Kinder. Du wirst niemals allein sein." Er machte eine Pause. "Eines Tages wirst du dich an deine Pflicht erinnern." General Du Couteau nahm ihre Hand und legte einen versiegelten Brief hinein, der dadurch leicht geknickt wurde. "Sollte ich nicht zurückkehren, Cassiopeia, wird dies dir und Katarina den Weg weisen." Als sie hörte, wie sich ihr Vater zum Gehen wandte, wurde Cassiopeia panisch. Sie drehte sich herum, fand sich aber allein wieder. Sie betrachtete den Brief in ihrer Hand. Er war mit einem wächsernen Siegel verschlossen, das sie nicht kannte, doch es war bereits gebrochen. Sie entfaltete das Blatt Papier. In blutroter Tinte stand dort geschrieben: "Transzendenzweg, Elfenbein-Bezirk, 17:00 Uhr." Darunter befand sich ein Stempel mit dem Bildnis einer schwarzen Rose. Das Läuten einer Glockenuhr erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, gefolgt von verwirrenden Geräuschen. Überall um sie herum verfiel der Haushalt plötzlich in Chaos. Jeder vorübergehende Schritt, jedes lästerliche Flüstern erfüllte sie mit Zorn. Ein zögerliches Klopfen an der Tür. Sie wusste bereits, wen sie zu erwarten hatte. "Herein", befahl sie, die Wut hatte die Überhand über die Abscheu gesehen zu werden, gewonnen. Die Tür schwang auf und gab den Blick auf einen der Leibwächter ihres Vaters frei. Er trat langsam ein, angespannt auf ihre Silhouette auf der anderen Seite der Vorhänge starrend, in seinem Gesicht eine Mischung aus Angst und Scham. "Fräulein Cassiopeia", begann er, "Euer Vater ist ..." Sie unterbrach ihn: "Erspar mir deine Ausflüchte, Narr! Wie ist es passiert?" "Wir waren auf dem Markt", stammelte er, "Euer Vater hat sich davongestohlen." "Und ich hatte dich angewiesen, ihn zu beschatten oder nicht", spottete Cassiopeia. Sie trat näher an den Vorhang heran. Der Soldat sah beschämt weg. Er antwortete nicht. Cassiopeia grub ihre Krallen in den herabhängenden Schleier, riss ihn daraufhin mit einer schnellen Bewegung von seiner Aufhängung und entblößte somit ihren abscheulichen Körper. "Sprich, Feigling", befahl sie. Der Leibwächter trat voll Schrecken zurück und erbleichte. "Was ist?", stichelte Cassiopeia und hielt sich in gespielter Überraschung eine ihrer fürchterlichen Hände vor das Gesicht. "Findest du mich nicht schön?" Sie ging auf ihn zu und umfasste seinen Hals mit ihren Klauen. Sie hob seinen bedeutungslosen Körper an und plötzlich fiel eine zerbrochene Taschenuhr aus seiner Jacke. Die Zeiger der Uhr waren um 17:15 Uhr stehengeblieben. "Dies war alles, was wir gefunden haben", krächzte er. Sie sah, wie die Augen ihres Opfers die ihren anstarrten, sein Körper zitterte, während sie das Leben aus ihm heraus presste. Sein Gesicht war weiß wie Schnee, doch aus irgendeinem Grund war keine Furcht in seinen Augen. Erkenntnis durchfuhr ihren gesamten, schlangenartigen Körper. Cassiopeia grinste höhnisch. "Scharlatan", zischte sie giftig. "Ihr zwingt mich, den Moment, in dem ich meinen Vater verlor, noch einmal zu durchleben, nur zu eurem eigenen kranken Vergnügen?" Das Gesicht des Leibwächters wurde so unerbittlich wie seine Augen. "Weshalb möchtest du der Liga beitreten, Cassiopeia?", fragte er. "Mein Vater ist tot!", spuckte sie, "Einer von euch *******en weiß etwas darüber. Und ich werde Gerechtigkeit bekommen." Der Soldat nickte: "Wie fühlt es sich an, seine Gedanken nicht verbergen zu können?" Cassiopeia sah ihm direkt in die Augen: "Scher dich zum Teufel", murmelte sie gefühllos. Die Gestalt löste sich in ihrem Griff auf und hinterließ nur die Finsternis. Die Türen zur Liga flogen auf. }} Beziehungen zu anderen Champions * Sie ist die jüngere Schwester von und somit auch das jüngste Mitglied der Du Couteau Familie. * Sie wird von gejagt, da sie während ihrer gemeinsamen Erkundung von Shurima verraten bzw. hintergangen hat. |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Skin-Screenshots Cassiopeia Mythische Screenshots.jpg|Mythische Cassiopeia Screenshots Cassiopeia Jadezahn Screenshots.jpg|Jadezahn-Cassiopeia Screenshots Cassiopeia OriginalFluchChroma.png|Klassische Cassiopeia (Chroma) Screenshots Skins ; : * Ihre optisches Upgrade erfolgte zum Shurima-Event. * Das Splash-Arts zeigt sie, wie sie mit ihrem einige Soldaten versteinert hat. * Sie kehrt in diese Form zurück, wenn sie mit irgendeinem anderen Skin stirbt. * Im Hintergrund, links neben Cassiopeia, kann man scheinbar den versteinernden sehen. ; : * Ihr Splash-Art (Angriff mit einer Stimme) könnte auf ihre alten Schlangen-Angriffspartikel anspielen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit , , , , , , , , , , und . ; : * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an die Sirenen aus der griechischen Mythologie. * In dem Skin ist sie scheinbar auf dem Schild von Pantheon abgebildet. In dieser Szene blockt scheinbar mit seinem Schild. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit , , , , , , und . ; : * Dieser Skin wurde zur Eröffnung von den griechischen Serven veröffentlicht. ** Zudem haben alle Spieler des griechischen Servers zusammen mit dem Skin geschenkt bekommen, wenn sie vor Cassiopeias Veröffentlichung mindestens 6 Monate gespielt haben. * In diesem Skin sieht man Cassiopeia nicht dauerhaft mit ihr Schlangenzunge. Damit wird die Schönheit des Menschen (der Frau) verkörperlicht. * Der Skin könnte auch eine Anlehnung an Sophitia aus der Soul Calibor-Reihe sein. ; : * Dieser Skin wurde zum Mondwende-Event 2013 veröffentlicht, zusammen mit , , und . ** 2013 war das Jahr der Schlange laut dem chinesischem Tierkreiszeichen. * Sie trägt besonderen Fingerschmuck, der lange Fingernägel unterstützt und auch schützt. * Sie hat eine ähnliche Rückrufanimation wie . Beides ist ein Fächertanz. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit . ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit und . ** Man kann im Hintergrund sehen. Media Altes Splash-Art |-|China= Cassiopeia StandardSplash Ch.jpg|Klassische Cassiopeia Cassiopeia Desperada-Splash Ch.jpg|Desperada-Cassiopeia Cassiopeia Sirenen-Splash Ch.jpg|Sirenen-Cassiopeia }} |Sonstiges= Trivia * Cassiopeia wurde von Richard 'Brackhar' Hough designt. * Sie war der letzte im Jahre 2010 veröffentlichte Champion. * Cassiopeia war der dritte Champion mit einem Art-Spotlight - welches insofern einzigartig ist, dass es speziell den Animationsprozess ihres Tauntes zeigt - und der dritte Champion, der interviewt wird. * Sie war der erste Champion mit der Schwierigkeitsrate 10/10 Punkten.http://gameinfo.euw.leagueoflegends.com/de/game-info/champions/ * Cassiopeia und ihre Schwester sind eines von fünf Geschwisterpaaren in der Liga. * Im Englischen ist Katarinas Zitat über Cassiopeia eine direkte Referenz auf Lady Macbeth's Beschreibung, wie Macbeth sein sollte: "...look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under't" (I.v.65-66). * Cassiopeia basiert stark auf Medusa aus der griechischen Mythologie. Medusa war eine der drei Gorgonen, die Töchter der Meeresgottheiten Phorkys und Keto, denen allen anstelle von Haaren Schlangen auf dem Kopf wuchsen, und wer immer sie ansah, erstarrte sofort zu Stein. ** Cassiopeias ultimative Fähigkeit ist eine direkte Anlehnung an Medusa. ** Wenn Cassiopeia stirbt, erstarrt sie selbst zu Stein, fällt um und zerbröselt. * Eine Frau namens Cassiopeia gibt es auch in der griechischen Mythologie. Sie war die eitle Gattin des Königs Kepheus und zog den Zorn Poseidons auf sich, indem sie behauptete, schöner als die Nereuden (Töchter des Gottes Nereus) zu sein.http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kassiopeia_%28Gattin_des_Kepheus%29 * Cassiopeia heißt außerdem ein Sternbild des Nordhimmels. Es gehört zu den Sternbildern der antiken Astronomie, die bereits von Ptolemäus erwähnt wurden, und wurde nach der Cassopeia aus dem Mythos benannt.http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kassiopeia_%28Sternbild%29 * Cassiopeias Aussehen ähnelt einer Darstellungsform von Naga, einem Schlangenwesen oder einer Schlangengottheit der indischen Mythologie.http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naga_%28Mythologie%29 * Cassiopeia könnte mitunter auch angelehnt sein an Cleopatra VII, die letzte Königin des ägyptischen Ptolemäerreiches und letzter weiblicher Pharao. * Cassiopeias Fähigkeit , die Giftwolke, ist griechisch und bedeutet so viel wie „übler Dunst, Verunreinigung, Befleckung, Ansteckung“.http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miasma * Cassiopeia führt Bauchtanz vor. * Cassiopeia ist der erste Champion, der einen Nutzen aus den Fähigkeiten verbündeter Champions zieht, z.B. aus Teemos , was die Abklingzeit von verringert. * Wenn man Cassiopeia spielt und während eines Spiels in die Suchleiste des Shops "Hut" eingibt, erhält man als Ergebnis . Alte Fähigkeiten Alte Fähigkeiten Cassiopeia generiert alle 6 Sekunden eine Steigerung von (also 10 pro Minute). Außerdem erhält sie zusätzlich eine Steigerung für jede Sekunde, in welcher ein durch eine ihrer Fähigkeiten ist. Sie kann maximal 500 Steigerungen haben. |description2 = Cassiopeia erhält bestimmte Verstärkungen, wenn sie eine bestimmte an Steigerungen erreicht hat (sie behält alle vorigen Verstärkungen, wenn sie eine neue erhält): * und für |hp}} * | insgesamt}} und + 25 % * | insgesamt}} }}| und . }} }} |-|1. P= Nach jedem gewirkten Zauber kosten nachfolgende Zauber 5 Sekunden lang . Dies wirkt bis zu 5-mal kumulativ. }}| }} }} | }} |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 4 |description = Nach einer Verzögerung von Sekunden tränkt Cassiopeia ein Gebiet in . Getroffene Gegner erleiden |ap}} über 3 Sekunden. |leveling = |Magischer Gesamtschaden| }} |description2 = Cassiopeia erhält |ms}} für 3 Sekunden, wenn Giftexplosion einen trifft. }}| }} | }} |speed = 2450 |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |description = Cassiopeia setzt eine Wolke aus frei, welche sich 7 Sekunden lang ausdehnt und in einem gewährt. |description2 = Getroffene Gegner werden und erleiden |ap}} pro Sekunde für 2 Sekunden (wird erneut angewendet, wenn Gegner die Giftwolke erneut betreten). |leveling2 = %}} |Magischer Gesamtschaden| }} }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 5 |description = Cassiopeia greift einen ausgewählten Gegner mit ihren Giftzähnen an, wodurch sie |ap}} verursacht. Außerdem wird das ihrer -auslösenden Fähigkeiten um 20 % verstärkt, bis zu zweimal steigerbar. |leveling = }} |description2 = Wenn das Ziel bereits ist, wird die von Doppelzahn um Sekunden reduziert. |description3 = Wenn Doppelzahn das Ziel tötet, erstattet das die dieser Fähigkeit und stellt zusätzlich noch % ihres maximalen Manas}}|mana}} wieder her. }}| wird, bevor es getroffen wird. * Die Interaktion mit Gift kann von allen Arten von ausgelöst werden, also auch von Gift-Fähigkeiten anderer Champions. |video = Cassiopeia-E alt.ogv }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = Winkel |custominfo = 80° |description = Nach einer kurzen Verzögerung verursacht '''Cassiopeia' in der gewählten Richtung vor ihr an allen getroffenen Gegnern |ap}}. |leveling = }} |description2 = Gegner, die Cassiopeia währenddessen anblicken werden für 2 Sekunden , alle anderen im Zielbereich werden stattdessen für die selbe Zeit um 60 % . }}| zählt die Richtung, in die er bewegt und nicht in welche Richtung er schaut bzw. sein Schild hält. ** Für und vergleichbare fixierte Rotationsfähigkeiten, zählt die Richtung, in die sie vor Beginn der Rotation schaute. ** Für zählt die Richtung, in die er währenddessen schießt. ** Für und zählt die Richtung, in die sich währenddessen bewegen. |video = Cassiopeia-R alt.ogv }} }} |patchhistory= }}